


It started with a lightsaber

by wakandan_vibes



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Finn Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Gen, Jedi Finn (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakandan_vibes/pseuds/wakandan_vibes
Summary: A short piece on how the reader and Finn bond over The Force.
Relationships: FN-2187/Reader, Finn (Star Wars)/Reader, Finn/Reader
Kudos: 6





	It started with a lightsaber

**Author's Note:**

> Includes: minor mentions of violence, reader being a lil stabby, Finn being the badass, force-sensitive person he should have been
> 
> My first piece of work on this site, so I hope I did everything right!

Finn had always been okay with a lightsaber; you had seen it twice before. Each time you had been impressed, especially after remembering that he had never wielded a saber before.

But after finding out, or more like realizing, that he was force sensitive, it all made sense.

As a Jedi, wielding a lightsaber was like second nature; it was an extension of yourself. When asked how he did it, effortlessly wield a saber, he had replied “I did what I had to do”.

But using a lightsaber wasn’t something one just did. 

After that, you had set out on your mission; one that resulted in you tracking down and retrieving your old lightsaber, and then bringing it back to base where you gave it to him. 

He had tried to give it back, but it looked natural in his hands and you insisted he keep it. When he had questioned how he would learn the ways of the lightsaber, you had immediately offered to teach him what you knew. Only then did he accept the saber.

Throughout his training, he had continuously asked you if you were still okay with him using your saber, and every time you had told him that it would have to do until he could acquire his own. He was taught the importance of a Jedi building their own saber, and to your pleasure, he had expressed interest in doing exactly that.

Countless months of training together and bonding, both in the training room and outside of it, resulted in the two of you becoming…close. Close enough to know the best and the worst of the other person, and close enough to predict the other’s moves on the battlefield. That didn’t bode well for those you two fought against, that much was obvious now ass you two fought by each other’s side. 

Despite the utter chaos and violence raging on, you knew where he was at all times. His presence was like a quick breath of fresh air amidst all of the action. 

You could tell that he felt the same way; it was apparent in the way he sent the smallest of smiles your way whenever your eyes would meet for a split second. It was apparent in the way you both found yourselves gravitating towards the other whenever there was too much distance between you two. 

Quick glances were thrown to make sure the other was still standing… but it wasn’t a glance that caused your heart to stall in the middle of the battle. 

It was the sound of Finn’s voice, crying out in shock and pain that caused ice to flood your veins. It was the glance in his direction that willed the ice to melt and be replaced with an electric charge. 

You could barely feel the ground beneath your feet as you flew across the field to where Finn was barely managing to hold back the troopers around him. The sight of Finn struggling to stay on his feet and the growing patch of red on his pants leg propelled you into the throng of troopers. 

Without thinking, or even hesitating, you placed yourself in front of him, and that was where the real fun began.

Your saber moved in arcs that came naturally to you, cutting down any trooper who managed to get a little too close. Out of your peripheral, you could see Finn, his hand raised and holding his blaster. 

In his other hand was his (your) lightsaber which he used to block blaster shots. If you weren’t fighting for your life, you would have most definitely expressed how impressed you were, but it would have to wait for now. But it soon became clear that the wait wouldn’t be that long, as quick work was made of the group of troopers. 

As the last trooper fell, having being impaled by your saber, silence finally took over the field. It was occasionally broken by the sound of a fighter jet flying over, most likely looking for any other signs of a threat.

“Y/N…” At the mention of your name, you spun on your heel, and only a second after connecting eyes, you were quickly making your way over to Fin.. He limped in your direction which only made your steps quicken in order to reach him quicker. 

“Finn, are you alright? Your leg-”

“My leg is fine.” As he spoke, his hand landed on top of yours which had come to rest on his shoulder. He gave it a squeeze before continuing. 

“The damage would have been a lot of worse if not for you.”

There was something in his voice; something that made you freeze and quickly look at him. 

You two had fought side by side countless times, but it had never come as close as it did moments ago. Perhaps that why your heart was still racing…or maybe it was because of the unwavering look of adoration in his eyes as he looked at you.

Either way, your words came out slightly shaky.

“That’s what partners do., We watch each other’s backs.”

As you spoke, you felt the overwhelming urge to change the word “partners” to something else- something more, because you knew that what you and Finn had was more than a partnership. You wouldn’t even call it a “relationship” as that word didn’t’ quite do your dynamic justice. 

At your words, a slow grin spread on his face and he stepped closer. His injured leg shook with the effort, and on instinct, you reached out and wrapped a strong arm around his waist; though you couldn’t go too far, as his hand was still atop of yours, but now he was holding it. His eyes scanned over your face for a split second before his lips parted. 

“I think I’m in love with you.” 

As abrupt as his words were, you didn’t question them for a second. His gaze that held yours was saying much more than words could describe. 

You could tell that he wasn’t exactly expecting a specific response as you took his side, keeping your arm around his waist to steady him.

Before either of you took a step, your head turned and you looked at him, a grin curving your lips. 

“Really? Well…I know I’m in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is also on my tumblr: @babyboiboyega  
> Check it out if you get the chance!


End file.
